untittled
by blundering love of a writer
Summary: kagome finaly reterns home to kohana wheer she asked to be put on the same team as naruto and sasuke. family bonds are madeonce angain and love will bloom. Gaarakag par with lots of humar ps my sp still sucks!
1. back again and a sense of forboding

dask: Allo people its me agian and i have two spescal(sp) guests. welcome Itachi, Orochimaru!

Itachi: what do you want onna i was bissy

Orochimaru: yes onna what was it you wanted i was planning to rule kohana!

dask glares death at the two: do you want to meet my pets?? i'm sure they'd love to play...

Orochimaru & itachi: gulp uhh... hehe ...erm

dask: yes...?

Orochimaru & Itachi: dask-dose-not-own-inuyasha-or-naruto! gasp pant pant

* * *

Dream 

Kagome just got back from the Hokage when she saw her twin Itachi about to bring a killing blow to Sasuke her baby brother, she instantly dropped her bag and speed to her brother using her own body to shield Sasuke. There was a deep gash going down her back "why… why do you do this little brother?" Kagome asked as she slides into a fighting stance. Itachi just smiled… no not smile he smirked then simply diapered soon after that a bleu light engulf her and she disappeared

end dream

(she 18 in this story and is Itachi's older twin by 5 min)

Kagome shot up breathing hard and covered in a light sheet of sweat covered her. 'I haven't had that dream for awhile' she thought ideally 'Sasuke I hope you are O key 'couse I'm coming for you soon.' With that thought Kagome got up and started packing. Kagome was now eighteen, she was 5'8" with raven hair with red and silver steaks, she also had a perfect figger 8 her skin was lightly tan her eyes were not black like all the other Uchiha's, hers are a deep bleu with silver outlining. But red with the little comma like thing when the Sharingan is activated. Entie hakudoshie's horse is now apart of her since she was able to kill hakudoshie.

Once Kagome came to the well she felt a demon ouwra one like Entie. She was right a black demon horse with silver markings and silver flames incurring it descended in front of her. 'Lady Kagome, lord Sesshoumaru wishes you take me with you to your real home, my name is Shinto' Shinto introduced himself. " Very well then if sesshou wishes it" Kagome commented softly, before mounting Shinto and flying down the well, it glowed a defying red before diapering compactly. ' Home' they jumped out of the well and dashed over to kohana her home village but was cut off there trial when a team a Anbou incurring her "halt state your name and your biasness' in kohana!" one of the guard declared "I'm Kagome Uchiha and my biasness' is coming home for good" Kagome stated loud and clear. "Lie you are not a Uchiha! Itachi slathered all but Sasuke!" stated another guard, "If you do not believe me then I shall show you" Kagome replied softly and let the Sharingan show. The guards stammer before bowing since she was the head of the Uchiha clan and Kahana's prodigy. Kagome quickly trotted down towards the academe since today was graduation. When she got there she nearly fell of her horse laughing. RABID FAN GIRLS Attacked Her BABY BROTHER! Kagome dismounted and was about to save him from such a horrid fate when she smelt tears to her right. There was a boy with bleach blond unruly hair with a bright orange atria by looks of it he was a troublemaker. "What's wrong little one?" she asked and a soothing tone "I didn't graduate and nobody notice me?" he told her. That's when it hit her this was Naruto "well Naruto why don't you show me what you got and I'll see if I can change Iruka-sensei to pass you" Kagome said and Naruto insatiably brighten up "but first do you remember me?" she asked as she picked him up, sat down on the swing and placed him on her lap. "K-Kagome?" he stuttered out "Yep!" Kagome chirped back and hugged him from the back "its good to know not every one forgot me, now about your clone's why don't you add a little more Chakra and concentrate a little more!" Kagome commented. Naruto nodded and did multiple speedy hand signals and poof 6 perfect clones stood there. "See I told you, you could do it!" praised Kagome as she hugged him closer to her and placed her hatia-ai on his forehead. "Now will you wait hear for a moment I need to help Otouto get rid of the girls" with that she disappeared with a poof of smoke and reappeared behind Sasuke and rapped her arms around his shoulder while setting her chin to rest on his head "I am proud of you little brother" she praised him. Sasuke on the other hand was surprised out of his mind  
"n-nee-san?" he stuttered out his calm and collected fascaded drooped as he twirled around in her gripe and hugged her close. To others who did not recognise her or new her thought it to be a lover embrace. Kagome slowly rocked him back and forth whispering soothing things into his ears. Well that was till pink haired girl started shrieking "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO" that was till Kagome in a chokehold and hissed "you shall not screech like a banshee in my presents again, for if you do I will render your voice box useless" Kagome threatened in a deadly calm voice "come Sasuke, Naruto it is time to go." Kagome said as she let Entei out. He flew down form the skies and landed softly beside his mistress. "Sasuke, Naruto you will ride Shinto, and no Shinto you may not throw them off they are my baby brothers." Kagome said firmly before she mounted Entie and flew off towards the Uchiha manner.

Once their Entie and Shinto disappeared in a cloud of smoke into her body where they stay dormant till called "eh? Kagome where the horses go?" Naruto asked confused and he tilted his head to the side. "Oh they stay within me till I call them" Kagome replied smoothly as she gently open the front door. There was a loud shrieks the door made that told her all "Otooto what have you done to this place?" Kagome chided softly. The place was a mess. Kagome chanted a quick spell in her mind and in an instant the place was like I was the day be for the…. Accident.

"So who's up to some home cooked food?" at the mention of her home cooked food Naruto and Sasuke mouths started to water. "Really nee-san? Your cooking is the best!" cheered Sasuke and Naruto as they rushed Kagome into the kitchen unwilling to wait for her to get there.

Latter that weak Kagome sat at the lunch table in the acdime awaiting iruka-sensai for a little talk on how Naruto was doing and to help with the cells. this was how it went

cell 7- kakashi hataki, naruto uzumaki, sakura himoru, sasuke uchiha,  
cell 10 – Asuma Sarutobi, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka  
cell 8 – Kurenai Yuhi, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga & Kiba Inuzuka

"iruka-san i would like to pose as a student and be with my otooto's for i have a fealing of forbouding. and i worry." kagome said bluntly after awhile. "that can be aranged kagome-san" iruka replied softly after some time. kagome bowed before getting up and going into the other rome but not as the 18 year old she was but as a 15 year old girl with black hair pulled in a tight black birad andblood red bangs framing her face. she wore a fish net shirt with a silver vest over it to cover her breasts and a pair of black wityh red trime kashi pant that hung low on her hips and a pair of tradishion ninja sandles adourned her feet. her namee was to be pilia.

"okay class this year will be a little diffrent one of the cells are going to have a exrta member she is older then you, but will be treated the same." Iruka barked as i entered the room allmost the hole male population with the excaption of naruto sasuke and sensei fainted. naruto and sasuke allready knew of the plan. "my name is Pilia that is all you need to know." kagome said once the boys sat them selves. "sensei what cell will she be in?" asked one of the boys egerly "hmmm i think she will do good in cell 7." iruka decided, they girls snarled while the guys ground and whinned. kagome walked up the steps and sat at the only seet availble beside naruto. most of the boys shot naruto dirty glares but kagome's glare made them rethink that.

latter after the other student got picked up by there new sensei did kagome do some thing, she new they were going to have kakashi so she set up a old trap that he and her when they were younger would pull onthe old sensei. she placed on allmost inviable wire and the bottem of the door while having it wind up tword her so when he enter he would be fead 75 hounder volts of eletricety(sp) her team mates noticed this and asked "Pilia what are you doing?" her answer was a simple 'you will see' and a gint in her eyes.


	2. enter Eros esnei! kakashi!

An hour latter kakashi-sensei decided to upper he stepped on the wire and his eyes widen as 75 houndreds volts of electricity before he could move. This is how he looks like now. Kakashi's grey hair is really fuzzy with his eye's wide and his mouth hanging. also smoking and twitching every no and then. "My first impression on you guys is…. I hate you" kakashi-sensei muttered.

Up on the roof.

"Lets see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Said kakashi as he sat on the railing. "Introduce ourselves?" questioned Sakura. "What you like, hate, your dreams, your hobbies. Some thing like that." Kakashi replied. "Hey, hey why don't you go first sensei." asked Naruto excitedly "Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my like and dislikes. As for my dreams... I have a few hobbies" said kakashi lazily. "So all we found out is his name" muttered Sakura. "Now its your turn. You first" kaskashi nodded towards Naruto.

Naruto adjusted his forehead protector grinning like a fool. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen and kagome-neechans cooking. But I like ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei and kagome-neechan bought me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobbies are to eat and compare cup ramens and to hang out with kagome-neechan expeshily when she tells stories and sings. And my dream is to become greater then the hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence" exclaimed Naruto proudly. Kagome smiled fondly at Naruto when he added her to his list. "Okay next." Kakashi said nodding towards Sakura. "I'm Horuno Sakura! I like…. Well the person I like is…." Sakura stole a glance and the stoic Uchiha. "And my hobbies is. ….Well my dream is to…. EEEK" Sakura squealed as she once again glanced at Sasuke. 'why don't you just yell is to the world you love sasuke. It so fucking obvious' Kagome muttered darkly in her mind.

"And what do you hate" prodded kakashi for he too already noticed. "Naurto." Sakura said sowerly.. Kagome sighed trying to calm down her inner demon from dilapidating the annoying pink haired bitch.

"Next guy" sighed kakashi as he shook his head. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of thing I hate, and there aren't a lot of thing I like. One of them is my nee-san. Also I have ambition that I have no intention on leaving as a dream. The revival of my clan, and to … kill-" he was cut off by Kagome she dropped her illusion " no, you will not. Itachi's mine to kill for the harm he has done to you and I, his own twin." She snarled at the memory. With her being a demon she also became fierily protective. "alright nee-san," Sasuke sighed dejectedly. As he went and sat in Kagome's lap.

"Okay, you next Kagome." Said Kakashi with a nod. "my name is Uchiha Kagome, there are many thing that I like, I like to tell stories to the village children. I like hanging around with Naruto and playing pranks, I also like helping my Otouto train. I dislike people mistreating children and Annoying pink haired bitches. Excuse my language. I'm going to help Naruto reach his dream. And my hobbies are to paint and play the flute." Kagome said as she squeezed Sasuke. "Also the Hokage put me on handicapped." Anoused Kagome a little regretfully "and what would they be?" questioned Kakashi "I'm only to use taijustu and and my fan. sigh the to i really suck at..." kagome siged in dispare then brightend "but i'm aloud out of that on missions out of the vilage and the chunin exams.!" "alright you four all have unique personalities. i like that." kakashi pawsed before contioend "We're going to begin a mission starting tomarrow!" exclaimed kakashi. kagome had to smolder back a giggle when Naruto saluted "What kind of mission is that, Sir?!" Naruto asked loudly. "First we're going to do some thing we all can do." said kakashi as he to tried to smolder a giggle ( kakashi giggling? it must be a sign!!!! We're going to die AHHHHHH hehe okay now that, thats out of my sistome,) "What! what! what! what is it?" asked Naruto nearly bouncing around. "calm down Naruto, ero-sensei is not going any where." chidded kagome lightly. Sasuke and the Naruto sweat droped as kakashi fell over anime stye and twiched before recovering. "it's servival training." kakashi saidd bluntly. "servivial training?" said naruto cunfusdly(sp) "Why are we giong to train when we its a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy" asked Sakura also confused. "

cliffy hahahaha

i'm still working out on this chap...


	3. Authers note! emportent

Auther's note

i'm working on this and other stories to but my computer keeps breaking down.

thank you very much

dask


End file.
